Z-Day: One's Fate
by BlazingFuryFox
Summary: When Dmitri Evans was merely six years old, he had his future told to him by a local fortune teller. He was told he would see the world get swallowed into chaos and darkness. Blood would be shed as human beings turn their back on each other to survive. Out of these people he would meet three very special people: A best friend, an enemy, and a lover. OCs wanted! Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When Dmitri Evans was merely six years old, he had his future told to him by a local fortune teller. He was told he would see the world get swallowed into chaos and darkness. Blood would be shed as human beings turn their back on each other to survive. Out of these people he would meet three very special people: A best friend, an enemy, and a lover. Dmitri would have to go head to head with many obstacles and face loosing love ones. But with the help of these three people, Dmitri might be able to stop this cause once and for all. Years later, Dmitri is a junior in high school and things seem fine when suddenly Dmitri was chased down by two men on his way home once safe, he realize they didn't seem to be acting human. It was only the start of something big as the city take a turn for the worse as people start killing and eating each other. Now working together with a brand of survivors, Dmitri starts to wonder... Was that fortune teller telling the truth?**

** OCs wanted! Rated M for language, blood and gore, etc...****  
**

* * *

** Chapter One: 11 Years ago...**

" Remember sweetie meet back here in one hour," Dmitri's mother told her son as she handed him a twenty-dollar bill.

They six-year-old boy nodded taking the money and placing it in his red boy shorts. Gray-blue eyes looked up at the older woman through the cover of his shaggy black hair. Dmitri turn his back and walked away from her mother. Today they were suppose to spend time together at the carnival, but instead he was getting send away for a whole hour so she could meet up with some man she been talking to. Dmitri never met the guy and he guess his mother didn't want him to either, at least not at the moment. Not that the boy minded, he just could do whatever he wanted. Thinking about the twenty in his pocket, Dmitri wonder what he should do.

The little boy venture through the crowd of people, getting on rides he was able to ride and playing mini-games and getting prizes. Almost forty-five minutes later, Dmitri had a bag of half eaten cotton candy and a toy rocket ship he got from the ring toss. It wasn't one of the biggest prizes but more because of effort. Dmitri sensed that it was getting close before he had to meet his mother again, but he wanted to do one more thing before returning back to the snack stand near the front of the carnival. As he continued to walk, Dmitri didn't find anything interesting. The booth was either boring looking or had to many people. With a sigh, he kept walking until he finally stopped and saw a tent. It had a dark purple coloring to it with the blanket covering the entrance. The blanket have decorations of animals on it some looking scarier than others. Looking up, Dmitri saw the sign that read ' I can see your future' with a painting of a crystal ball.

Walking inside, there was no lights. In fact there wasn't much of anything inside the tent. There were some candles that caused the room to look dim causing shadows to form in the corner of the tent. It had appear that no one was there at the moment. In the center of the room there was a small table covered with a blanket with a crystal ball on the surface. On either side were two red cushions. They look soft and Dmitri kind of wanted to sit down on one of them but saw there was point since there wasn't anyone there. He sighed and turn to leave but ended up bumping into something, or rather someone.

Dmitri looked up and saw a woman looking down at him. She was tall and not because she was taller than him, she looked to be at least six-feet tall. She had curly black hair that fell to her waist. Her eyes were like orbs of gold as the mascara and eyeliner made them pop out. In both ears she wore large loop earrings along with rings on her fingers and bracelets on her wrists. The tall woman was wearing a long robe, hiding her hands and her feet. She looked beautiful but at the same time scary to Dmitri as he took at step back, but he eyes were lock on those golden orbs.

" Ah... S-sorry," he said in a small voice." I was going to leave, please don't get mad miss."

The lady looked at Dmitri, standing strong and proud as if she was some queen." Nonsense child. I sense you are curious about your future. I'm I right?"

Dmitri didn't know what to say as he rubbed his arm nervously before nodding." Y-yes. But I don't have any money."

" Child did I request for you to give me money? No, now sit down over there," she pointed with a long elegant finger. Dmitri did as he was told and went to sit down on one of the red cushions. They really were soft as he shifted slightly crossing his legs. He watched at the tall lady sat down on the other side of the small table." What is thy name, child," the woman asked.

" Dmitri," the boy said his voice high pitch like a boy his age would be. He watched as the fortune teller pulled the glass ball in between them, her hands hovering over it as she chanted something under her breath making hard for Dmitri to hear. After her little mumbling, the lady looked at Dmitri with her golden eyes." Now, what is it that you would like to know?"

" Ah... My future," Dmitri said not sure what else to say. He was thinking that she was going to say something that there was a bright light in up ahead or something like that. That what it seemed like on the television or when he asked that one machine with the guy inside it that would give him a card.

The woman nodded," Very well. I, the Great Michelle shall look into your future." Once more she started chanting only this time louder. Dmitri listen to her mumble words in some weird language he didn't know. At this time she had her eyes close as he hands waved over the clear orb on the table. He watched not sure what was happening as the candles started flicker slightly. Dmitri started to get goosebumps as the air got cooler. He was starting to get nervous and was close to changing his mind and leaving.

It was too late as Michelle stopped her chanting and everything went dead quiet. Not a single word was said as Michelle had her head bowed and her eyes close as if she was saying a silent pray. Dmitri thought she was sleeping and started to slowly lift off the cushion when suddenly, the fortune teller's head snapped back up and her eyes open. She gasped just as if she resurfaced from the water.

After some time, Michelle open her eyes. For a moment they seem brighter than before but Dmitri figure it was just the setting of the light." You have a rather challenging life ahead of you, boy," she said.

This caused Dmitri gulp before asking," Really?"

" Indeed. Dark times when unfold for you and this world as well... You will see Earth crumple and become overwhelm with chaos. Human kind will be at it's worse and many lives will be lost."

Dmitri blinked. Was he hearing this right or was she joking with him? He didn't know what was going on at this point." I don't get it. What do you-"

" You will lose many friends and love ones," she interrupted," your live put to the test everyday as you and others try to stay alive... Though there is a light at the end of this dark time as it is only you who can put a end of it. You will meet three people. You will meet your true friend, who will be there and support your decisions and follow to the very end. The you will meet you one and true love. Your lover will not only be there and support you, but they will save you from losing sight of who you are. They will give you strength and the desire you will need to carry on... And finally, your worst enemy. This person will want to crush you and bring you down. They will love so see you feel weak and useless. Be careful with this person as they will be very difficult to identify until it is too late. However, all three of them will help you save what will be left of this world and start anew..."

When she finished what she needed to say she sighed. Her golden eyes looking at the rather confused boy. Dmitri just sat there blinking not sure what to think nor say. A part of his thought that was all fake and she just made thinks up but there was another part that made him slight scared. He was suppose to stop it? Stop what exactly, he wonder. He was only a kid he couldn't do anything, he was barely going into the second grade. He shifted uncomfortably on the cushion." So... What should I do now?" He asked finally.

" Until then... Live your live and enjoy it as much as you can before that time comes," she said placing her hands on her lap. She was then silent again giving that awkward silence once more. By this time Dmitri rubbed the back of his head nervously before deciding to get up." Ah thank you for that... I should get going soon, my mom might be looking for me now." He gave a nod to her before turning to move. Dmitri wanted to get out of there as he felt a huge lump in his chest and his heart race. Before he could lift the blanket and walk out, Michelle called out.

" Hold it child... That will be one-fifty please."

**TBC...**

**So what do you guess think about the first chapter? Yay? No? Please review and comment. Also like the summary said I will be accepting OC's for this story if anyone it interested. I will put the form on here but please pm you oc to me. Each person can submit only two oc's.**

**OC form**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Nationality:**

**Current Occupation:(( Teacher, student, etc.))**

**Appearance:(( Yes you can use links))**

**Personality:**

**Background:**

**Skills:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Flaws:((At least 3)):**

**Sexuality:**

******Weapons(s):**

******Since there will be 3 people mainly involve around Dmitri, you're OC can either be his best friend, lover, enemy, or just another survivor in the group:**

******Reaction towards Dmitri(( before the outbreak (if they knew him before hand) and after)):**

******others:**

* * *

**Name: Dmitri Evans**

**Nickname: Sweetie((only by his mother and whatever nickname his lover or/ and his best friend gives him))**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: male**

**Nationality: Italian/ American**

**Current Occupation:(( Teacher, student, etc.)) Junior in high school/ volunteer at a pet ****shelter**

**Appearance: Dmitri haves a handsome face and is easy on the eyes. His eyes gray-blue color with black shaggy hair. Standing at a height of 5'11 Dmitri is lean and tone with just enough muscle for his body structure and haves a natural tan color skin. He usually wears slightly baggy clothes such as a tank top and t-shirt under a gray hoodie. slightly baggy dark blue jeans and black combat boots. He have dog tags that belong to his father around his neck and one fingerless glove.**

**Personality: Dmitri is a calm collective person. He helps those in need even if they don't ask. He doesn't judge by appearance but on people's actions and what they do for others. He can be be stubborn and headstrong, once he says he's going to do something then he's going to do it. He haves a sense of loyalty and pride giving him the trait of keeping his word and protecting his friends. **

**Background: Dmitri grew up being raised by his mother. When he was young, his father died serving in the Marines, leaving the boy with hardly little to none memory. After some time, his mother decided to date again and when he was 6 she meant someone. At a carnival Dmitri came across a fortune teller who gave him the strangest reading though he remember it for the rest of his life. After two years they got married and Dmitri had a step-father although he didn't really care for the guy thinking his dad was the only man for his mother. For the rest of his life until high school, his life was normal as a few days before the outbreak, his parents went and took a vacation to the tropical islands.**

**Skills: Fast, high stamina, long endurance, protective, agility, climbing, sneaking and spying**

**Likes: sleeping, hanging out with friends, spicy foods, running**

**Dislikes: thugs and gangsters, pricks, feeling useless, pricks, bitter things, people who only care for themselves, feeling useless**

**Flaws:(( at least 3)): Tends to doubt himself, can trust people too easily, doesn't know when to quit.**

**Sexuality: Straight **

******Weapons(s): A sniper rifle and two magnums from his father's gun stash that was in a safe. Also a hunting knife as a back up**

******Others: N/A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Calm before the Storm**

The sound of the alarm clock buzzing caused seventeen-year-old Dmitri to stir awake. He groaned from under his covers, moving around to get in a better position. Even so he couldn't get back to sleep with that annoying sound ringing near his ear. With a sigh, a hand shot out of the blankets and hit the snooze button on the top of the clock. Dmitri was relief that the sound stopped as he pulled up and sat up the sheets rolling off him. His black hair was messy and wild-looking as he rub the sleep out of his eyes.

Last night was humid and hot, a topical summer night. It was rather hard to fall asleep as Dmitri was force to ditch the shirt and pajama pants that night to stay cool. Yes, it worked but now he was covered in a small coat of sweat and he even had the window open to let fresh air inside. His chest and arms feeling sticky." Cool shower it is," he mumbled, throwing the covers over and getting out of bed and dragging his feet to his bedroom door. When the door was open, Dmitri was introduced to the silence and emptiness of the hallway. It have been an entire week since his mother and Pete, his step-father, went on a trip to the tropical islands for the next two weeks. He could had went with them, but he refused. For starters it was they're second honey-moon and Dmitri didn't want to see neither of them on each other. Second, he wasn't a fan of Pete and would rather stay home alone than near him.

Grabbing a fresh towel from the pantry in the hallway, Dmitri walked towards the bathroom and turn on the lights. His bare feet hit the cool tile as he set his towel down on the toilet seat. In a matter of a few seconds, Dmitri had the water running, the setting on cold before stepping inside. As soon as the cold water touched his skin, his body tensed up, his muscles flexing. It took his a moment, but he managed to start relaxing as he got adapted to the temperature. With closed eyes, Dmitri rested his head on the tiled wall, the water rolling down his back. It felt so good, as his body was cooling off after a night feeling hot and sticky with sweat.

Once he was done with his shower and dried off, Dmitri got dress for school. He stood up once he had his combat boots on than grabbed his bag that was on the floor near the front door. He didn't do his homework last night as he didn't feel like it. Instead he watched television and played video games. It was boring being home on his own, but Dmitri usually didn't have any plans to go out so he just stayed at home. Shifting his backpack on his shoulder, he grabbed his house keys then head out the door, locking it behind him.

Fresh air greeted Dmitri, a warm breeze tangling in his hair gently. The air was warm, but he knew it was only going to get harder as the day continued. Now that he thought about it, Dmitri consider himself an idiot for putting on a hoodie during this time of year. He shrugged, if anything he could just tale it off when it got to hot. He was wearing a t-shirt and tank top under it anyways. Besides it was too late as if he kept delaying he was going to be late for home room and the would lead to a detention and Dmitri really didn't want to stay after school. To him, school was slow and boring with nothing to do but wonder the halls. Sure he had friends but most of them were air heads and he just didn't hang out with them. If anything they made school tolerable and somewhat more exciting...

" Yo Dmitri!"The teen sighed as his named was called. He barely walked on to campus and already he was going to be surrounded. Sure enough he was center of attention as his friends surrounded him, two boys and two girls. The one that called out to him was Richard Hernandez, a Hispanic boy that came from Mexico with his family a few years ago. His main language was Spanish so he had to learn English from is Aunt a whole crossed over to America many years ago. Dmitri didn't say anything but Richard's accent was still easy to hear. He had dark hair and eyes along with a dark tan from the other day during swimming he had a small goatee going on and in growing hair above his upper lip. He was wearing a t-shirt with the Mexican flag on the front along with blue jeans and black and white sneakers. A red back pack on his shoulder the brands name ' JanSport' in the middle.

Richard grinned at Dmitri before slinging an arm around his should like their were pals going out for a drink at a bar." What up man, you are always the first one here," his accent thick.

" Yeah, woke up late or something?" As the higher pitch voice of Julia Bakers. She was the typical blond with blues eyes. Her hair in a high ponytail and bright blue eyes looking at Dmitri with hidden amusement. Julia could be considered eye candy for guys but also since she was a cheerleader she got even more attention and teenage boys with high pheromones looking at her. But unlike the other preppy cheerleaders, she didn't care for the drama or whatever goes around. The fast pace of popularity wasn't her thing and liked to cruise and chill through the day; the reason why she hang out with Dmitri and the others. There was suppose to be a prep rally that day and the cheerleaders were required to wear their uniforms, but Julia was a rebel. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a picture of Winnie the Pooh eating honey was bees surrounding him, grey sweats and sandals. All in all she look like she just got out of bed and came in what she was sleeping in. All she was missing was the pink fuzzy slippers and a stuff animal to cuddle with.

" Must had taken you all morning to get ready, didn't it Julia," Dmitri said looking at the blonde instead of answering the question directed to him. Julia roller her eyes but there was a faint smile on her lips. Like always she playfully punched him in the arm." It's too early for you to be acting like a smart ass now," she answered.

" No, it's too hot," said both San-Yu and San-Lee, the twins. They were full-blooded Korean, their parents coming from South Korean to America for more job opportunities. San-Yu was the oldest of the two by 45 minutes. He had tussle dark brown hair that stopped at his neck, strands of his hair sticking out here and there. Under his almond shape eye, they was a pale scar although it was hard to see as he was alright light skin. He wore a dark green shirt and black pants along with red converse. He had a weird fashion style but that along with him being male was one of the ways he could be told apart from his sister.

San-Lee looked just like her brother but she had softer features to her. Her dark brown hair was in two, neat pig-tails. She had the same green eyes like her brother but her face was smooth and soft with no scars. She was wearing a designer shirt and a skirt.

" It's not that bad, it's just a little warm," Julia pointed out her hand on her hip.

" I just don't want to get sunburn," San-Lee said with a small pout. Due to her light complexion her along with her brother easy sunburn.

As the four of them chatted, Dmitri had a sudden urge to look behind him. He responded to the sensation and just outside the school gate walking into an alleyway was a man. He didn't get a look at him, but Dmitri felt that there was something, off, about that person. A cool breeze passed through and for some unknown reason, Dmitri was unsettled by this. Something just felt weird but he didn't have time to think on it as the bell rung.

" Well let's get our education on shall we?" Richard said bending backwards to stretch out his back. Unlike most of them Richard enjoyed school and learning. He had a easier live than his parents so he consider himself blessed for that. He would be the first one in his family to go to college. The others reluctantly agreed not as enthusiastic as Richard was, who was smiling happily. They all went their separate ways, the twins having Gym together. Once inside the school building, Richard went the opposite direction and head to Wood Shop waving bye to Dmitri and Julia as they were the only two left. As they walked down the corridors, other students passing them by, Julia looked up at Dmitri. He seem to have a distant look on his face. She leaned towards him and with her elbow nudged him in his rib. He jumped a little before looking at her.

" Why so gloomy? Miss your Mommy?" Julia chuckled as she teased him. However, like usual Dmitri didn't react to it and just ruined her fun.

" Did that guy seem a little off to you?" he asked her causing her to raise a fine blonde eyebrow. " Come again?"

Dmitri looked ahead as they walked," I saw a guy outside. He went into a alleyway so I couldn't see him clearly but something felt... I don't know. Wrong."

Julia blinked," What do you mean 'wrong'?"

Dmitri shrugged then looked back at her again." I can't explain it but it was just a feeling."

Julia nodded as they stopped in front of a silver classroom door. The numbers 415 painting in big white paint above the door. It was Julia's Pre-calculus class, which she hated as math wasn't her favorite subject. She turn his head to look at her although it was hard as he was a good foot taller than her." Look it's nothing okay. It was probably just a drunk guy stumbling everywhere." Standing on her tipsy-toes Julia gave him a simple kiss on the cheek." Anything is fine." Her voice was gentle and smooth.

Looking at her, Dmitri gave a single nod. He wasn't faze by the kiss or anything as it was what she did when the others weren't around. The two didn't date nor did it came across them to try. However it was clear that Julia had a thing for Dmitri. Why he didn't do anything about it... It was a complicated situation.

" You're right. I'll see you in AP History," he said before pulling away and walking further down the hallway leaving Julia there. She watched him until the crowd of students getting to class blocked her view. With a sigh she went into her class and sat in the back this time...

A few hours later, in downtown Los Angeles miles away from the high school Dmitri and his friends attended, traffic was being held up for a unknown reason. Cars crowded the streets, horns blared and angry drivers yelled and shouted out their window. Already the heat was settling in and it made the people more angry and frustrated. Especially one man name Thomas Hanks. He was a buff guy with big beefy arms and wide chest. He was going bald and even more so after his divorce with his second wife. He had came home early and found her in bed with another man. That man being his own brother. No doubt Tom gave his younger brother a thorough beating almost killing him. Tom went to jail and was just released two weeks ago.

Nowadays he didn't bother to keep himself cool and would lash out if provoked. He didn't have a reason to hold back so why should he? Today wit the heat and the day getting hotter and hotter adding to the traffic, Tom was not in a good mood. He gripped his stirring wheel tightly until his knuckles were white. He gritting and grind his teeth together. Once in awhile he would mumble nonsense." Hurry the fuck up!" he barked cruelly ramming his palm on the horn. He was already late for work as it is. If he lost his job then he might as well kill someone and go to prison for life. His head was throbbing in irritation as he threw his head back and sighed loudly in frustration.

" Deep breathes," he told himself trying to gain a little more control of himself. He closed his eyes and everything was dark. He tried to find his happy place but just as he was about to the enter the world that was Tom, his mind was pulled back to his hellish reality. What made him snap his eyes open was the screaming and something ramming into his car.

" The fuck?!" he blurted out seeing a hand on his window. A person, a man was standing there as he kept hitting Tom's window mindlessly with his hand. Behind his people ran and scream but he ignored that all at once." Hey, get away from my car," he barked but the guy didn't budge. Eventually Tom open the door and pushed the man away so he could get out. Once on his feet he looked at the man." The hell is your problem?!"

Groans was the only response he received. The man's clothes looked dirty with smudges and dark substances that Tom wasn't sure about. The guy looked to be around his twenties with matted hair and a glossy almost dead look in his eyes. Tom figured this guy was on dope and was completely out of it. Well a good ass kicking should straight out this man." Maybe this will teach to get off that shit," Thomas said as he threw a right hook at the guy. He felt his fist connect to the guy's jaw and smirk expecting him to be down for the count. That wasn't that case as the guy only stumbled back before coming at him again. His mouth open and eyes crisscross over. Tom wonder what the hell he was on. Meth? Heroine? Crack? It didn't matter, he was going to beat the guy down. As he threw another punch the druggie caught it with both hands, His grip was strong and tight that Tom couldn't get free.

" Dammit! You better let me go before I-AAAHHHHHHH!" he scream in surprise and agony.

Human teeth were sinking themselves deeply into his arm. Skin and flesh tore due to the force as blood sprayed crimson red on the ground and down his arm. Desperately Tom try to pull free but it was no use. His teeth were clench as he screamed inside his mouth. He felt the druggie's teeth touch the bore in his forearm before with one sudden jerk pulled away, ripping a huge chunk of human flesh from Tom's arm. Once more he scream as he managed to see small spots of white that was his and sagging skin could be seen. It was like being attacked by a shark but this was a human being's doing.

Tom wanted to puke, he wanted to faint from blood lust and disgust. It was then that he saw what was happening. It wasn't some kind of traffic riot... People where running for their lives. What was this? What was happening?

Blood... Blood everywhere...!

Empty cars... Doors wide open...

People running for their lives... Wanting to live...

Screaming...

Crying...

Pleading...

...Death...

Frozen on the spot, Tom watched chaos brew upon the city. He needed to get away but he couldn't move. He wanted to scream and shout of help, but he breath was caught in his throat. He watched his anger gone as his eyes held fear. He didn't know that he was being sneaked up on. He didn't hear anything or hear anything. By the time he did it was too late. Raw pain erupted in his neck worst than the attack on his arm. Soon he was consume by others. They acted like that druggie and soon Tom was no longer in sight and his cries for help was covered up by the sound of groans and flesh tearing...

**Sorry for the lag, I been busy. But here is the second chapter. So far I haven't picked who I want to add in the story as I need more submissions. So here is the OC sheet again but please PM me your OC's. 2 OCs per person.**

**OC form**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Nationality:**

**Current Occupation:(( Teacher, student, etc.))**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Background:**

**Skills:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Flaws:((At least 3)):**

**Sexuality:**

**Weapons(s):**

**Since there will be 3 people mainly involve around Dmitri, you're OC can either be his best friend, lover, enemy, or just another survivor in the group:**

***note: A best friend will be someone that will support and stick by Dmitri's side no matter what. His lover will be someone that loves him and he returns that love. They also will support him but on a much more high scale. Plus there would be romantic scenes. And for the enemy. It haves to be someone who can't stand Dmitri for whatever reason. They want to crush him, take away the things that makes him happy and cause him to feel like he is nothing and life is pointless. Someone who wants to cause ****havoc. Finally a survivor. Just part of the group trying to survive. Yes they will get love and all that stuff as well.***

**Reaction towards Dmitri:(( Include how they feel about him))**

**others:**


End file.
